unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fobarimperius/Queen Lachrymose
Back to main navigation Stats Basic Name: Queen Lachrymose Class: Necromancer Rank: Keeper of the Truth Music: Super Smash Bros - 02 Image: Custom Boss Track: Undead Witches Dfficulty: 9-10 (Very Hard) Stats Lv: 520 HP: 155890 SP: 8153 ATK: 3034 DEF: 3494 INT: 7135 RES: 6162 HIT: 5832 SPD: 5597 Logistics COUNTER: 2 MV: 5 JM: 25 TW: 4 CRIT: 19% Resistances FIRE: 25% WATER: 25% WIND: 0% STAR: 0% FIST: -5% GUN: 25% SWORD: -5% AXE: 25% SPEAR: -5% STAFF: 25% BOW: -5% MONSTER: -40% Mastery Staff: B: 17 Armor: D: 17 Abilities Slots 1 Unique 7 Common 3 Boosted Unique Queen of Coffins: Attack up 10% for every ally defeated Common Dual Wield: Use both weapons in combat Seal of Betrayal: Instantly kills allied units struck by attacks Spreading Miasma: Chances to inflicts ailments and stat drops increased by 30% Magic Creation: Heal 10% of total SP at the end of the turn Shroom Power: Female opponents down 20% when nearby Specials Offensive Necromancer's Curse 31: S: INFLICTS WEAKEN Call from Beyond the Grave 30: B+ Living Failure 29: A+ Queen's Phrasing 26: S: INFLICTS POISON/SLEEP/PARALYSIS Defensive/Support None Equipment Weapon 1: Alice's Magic Wand Weapon 2: Alice's Magic Wand Armor 1: Blooded White Dress Armor 2: Tooth Necklace Overload Necromancy: Revive dead allies Class Proficiency None Story Spoiler: Click to read Intro It took a lot of time, but people who had known Kimi point you to a woman named "Lachrymose". Nobody has seen this woman for almost two hundred years, but see her place used constantly from the mountains. You head up there to speak with the woman, and upon arrival you find a woman horrifically stitched together. She is covered in blood from head to toe, dried up and clearly unbathed. You don't get a chance before she speaks. LACHRYMOSE: You have come a long way. You managed to even defeat Kimi despite her use of my powers. Oh well, someone that bone-headed didn't deserve life anyways. I am Queen Lachrymose, the necromancer of a thousand years. If you came here for revenge, leave. You try to explain that you want to know what Kimi did and how she knew it happened, but she cuts you off. LACHRYMOSE: Please, I can see through all corpses, their eyes and ears are mine. When Kimi used necromancy on herself to live, she unwittingly gave her body to me. I tried to kill her and you, but you survived. She was always such a failure student. You state it isn't right to talk about the dead in such a way. You tell her this ends here. LACHRYMOSE: The only way this ends is because you make it. let's see if you have the stones to kill a witch. Win Lachrymose is much more powerful than Kimi was. Her reputation is deserved, and the fight is long. That said, your conviction to end this cycle proves to trump her and her corpses. Lachrymose falls, surprised. LACHRYMOSE: Hundreds of years of heroes like yourself fighting me, and finally someone proves strong enough. I don't whether to be happy or enraged over this. You prepare to strike the final blow, but stop as she holds up a finger. LACHRYMOSE: There is one further than I. The Goddess of Necromancy herself Def Talmara. Seek her out. It's all the same to me, I'll just be a corpse for her army soon. Lose A thousand years does give Lachrymose the power to survive. She manages to overpower you with strength that Kimi couldn't even muster. LACHRYMOSE: You failed, but that's okay. Let's go ahead and make you a pet, someone to help me out. Perhaps we can prepare you for the next hero who attacks me. You want to fight it, but as life slips away and is replaced by Lachrymose power, you lament that your life protecting people will now be used to end those trying to save the world. Category:Blog posts